Viridian Solace
by LoneShadowe
Summary: The Mane Six find a mysterious pegasus. As they try to learn more about her, they eventually learn things they never knew about themselves.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Far away, in the Crystal Empire, there were two sisters," Twilight Sparkle read out loud.

"That sure sounds like Princess Celestia and Princes Luna." Spike commented.

"Yes, but this book was written only recently. You can tell by the cover," She said, glancing at the glossy finish. "Anyways, these two sisters were twin princesses, and they were inseparable."

Spike peered at the illustration. "That looks like Princess Candace!"

"That does look like her, but she doesn't have a sister. I'm pretty sure of that. Moving on, one of the sisters was courted by King Sombra, but she spurned him, he also wanted to take over the Crystal Empire again. Furious, he turned his fury to her sister, and took her prisoner. She managed to escape, and blocked his attack. But the price of saving her sister cost her dearly. Sombra was defeated, but the Alicorn's horn was shattered to pieces."

"Whoa."

"She would never be the same. The princess left ruling the empire to her sister and hasn't been seen since. But it is said she still roams the skies, trying to find a cure to her broken horn."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Angel, I'm sorry but we're out." Fluttershy told the moody white bunny firmly but timidly.

Angel _hmmphed _and turned around, arms crossed.

Twilight walked in on the scene. "Hey Fluttershy, are you going to the spa?"

"I don't know Twilight, I think I have to go grocery shopping for Angel. I'm so sorry."

"Oh come on, you can go grocery shopping afterwards. Besides, all of us really need to catch up."

"I guess I can buy that welcoming basket at the shop near the spa." Fluttershy said reluctantly. "Okay, I'll see you later, Angel."

As they walked toward the main town of Ponyville, Twilight asked, "What welcoming basket?"

"Oh. Well, Angel says I should be more sociable, and a pegasus just moved in near my cottage. I heard she also has an apartment in Cloudsdale."

"Really? Well, I think all of us should go and welcome her. I remember how I first came here."

"That would be nice."

"Howdy, y'all!" Applejack greeted as they entered the spa.

"You guys took forever." Rainbow Dash commented.

"You have to try the new treatment. It's absolutely divine." Rarity gushed.

"Omigosh omigosh did you hear about the new thing Flim and Flam are selling?!" Pinkie Pie started ranting.

Twilight cleared her throat. "Fluttershy has a new neighbor and I think we should all go welcome her."

Pinkie Pie's head shot up in excitement. "There's someone new in town?! I have to plan a party!"

"Hey Fluttershy, was it that pegasus with the weird wings?" Rainbow asked.

"Weird wings?" Everyone else echoed.

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes. But I think her wings were rather pretty."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing special. But she is...kinda fast."

The others smiled in amusement. 'Kinda fast' was the most Rainbow would admit.

"What did her wings look like?" Twilight asked Rainbow.

"They were like a little larger than normal, the feathers were larger and distanced more, and the feathers holding together...kinda looked like...I dunno, armor plated?"

Twilight stared into space, lost in thought. Why did that sound familiar?

"That sounds mighty interesting. Are we going after?"

"I don't have anything to do. I just finished a large order for Fancypants," said Rarity, tossing her violet curls.

"I guess we are, Applejack." Twilight murmured.

~X~

_Rap rap rap. _The mare looked up from her laptop. "Who could it be?" She murmured. Looking in the window, she saw six faces. Repressing a scream, she smiled awkwardly and opened the door, and they all tumbled in.

"HiHiHi I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm your new friend! You're new, right, right, so we have to throw a humongous party for you!"

"I'm sure that's not necessary." The dark indigo pony said, slightly baffled.

"You're scaring her." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and we just wanted to welcome you to Ponyville." Twilight plastered a huge smile on her face, hoping that she wouldn't think they were crazy.

"Thank you so much. It was getting quite lonely here by myself. Come in." As she led them to the living room, they got a glimpse of her cutie mark. It looked like a computer chip with a music note, a fleur-de-lis, a yin-yang, and a paintbrush.

"That's an interestin' cutie mark," Applejack remarked.

She smiled but didn't comment. "Can I get something for you? Tea? Coffee?

"Oh no, we just wanted to give you this." Fluttershy placed the basket on the table.

"You shouldn't have! I can't thank you ponies enough."

Meanwhile, Rarity was scrutinizing all of her modern house decorations carefully. Staring at a sculpture, she shrieked. "Is that by the famous Canterlot sculptor?!"

"Oh that. Yes, it was a gift."

Twilight stared at her. Even if she looked about their age, she had a way of speaking that was almost royal. _It can't be..._

~X~

When Twilight finally got home, she woke up a sleeping Spike. "Spike, get everything you can find about the two Crystal Empire princesses."


End file.
